


Item and Thing

by Cynara



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my response fic to One Thing and Another, which I hosted directly at my site. I don't know if the author has it archived.</p><p>Contains foot nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item and Thing

Thing clambered onto the perch, sweeping Item's instep from talus to toes. He dragged his fingers possessively over Item before curling between the long toes. They squeezed toes and fingers together for a moment before Thing moved away.

Thing fingered the bottles and tools on a nearby tray. He selected an emery board, rolling it against thumb and fingers, savoring the grit grain before balancing it on his back to return to Item. Carefully Thing started Item's pedicure, checking each nail against his thumb before moving to the next toe.

Item tipped his big toe into Thing's palm, pressing into the heel and ball. Thing stretched and then rapped his outer fingers across Item. Righting himself, he rolled the board over the backs of his fingers and threw it into the air to land precisely on the tray. Thing sprung onto the top of the lotion pump, squirting out a stream.

Thing sprung down and pulled his fingers through the citrus-woody slick, rubbing his fingers over his palm, thumb stroking each surface thoroughly. Item's toes clutch-clasped; Thing hopped up and hooked a finger over the spout to get more lotion.

Item shook as Thing clasped onto him, the lotion cool. Thing massaged it into his skin slowly, warming it with friction and his own heat. Item tapped at the torturous, leisurely pacing. He stilled as the fingers first slid onto his sole. Teasingly light, Thing stroked over the leathery bottom, incrementally increasing his pressure, kneading into the stiff flesh.

Item trembled and then bucked, flipping Thing in the process. He quickly pressed his advantage, sliding onto the palm, holding Thing down. Item traced the creases with his big toe, skidded his inner ball over the mounts and heel, finally grinding down with his own.

Thing clutched, pulled and scraped at Item, overwhelmed by the powerful sensations. Pinned, he sought to touch everywhere, be touched everywhere.

They spasmed as heel stamped palm center, and fingers scraped arch. Torpid, Item lifted off Thing, nudging him over. Item traced the fingerbacks down to the wrist one by one before finally rolling onto his blade. Thing's fingers fluttered before covering Item's ankle, tucking his wrist under the lean toes. Nested together, they napped.

The End


End file.
